


A Little of You, A Lot of Bloodletting

by warmheartseek



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Courtship, Day 5: Different Era, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmheartseek/pseuds/warmheartseek
Summary: Day 5! I'm just trying to make my gotham fam proud of me so this one is for them, especially kim and louis for giving me the idea for this whole ass monster of a fic I already have 5 chapters written forA VERY loose Victorian vampire au because Victorian language is hard to relate and still make them sound in character(Rough translations for the Hungarian Gertrud useskincsem - hungarian word for darlingLelkem - hungarian word for sweetheartLélektársi - hungarian word for soulmate)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! I'm just trying to make my gotham fam proud of me so this one is for them, especially kim and louis for giving me the idea for this whole ass monster of a fic I already have 5 chapters written for 
> 
> A VERY loose Victorian vampire au because Victorian language is hard to relate and still make them sound in character
> 
> (Rough translations for the Hungarian Gertrud uses  
> kincsem - hungarian word for darling  
> Lelkem - hungarian word for sweetheart  
> Lélektársi - hungarian word for soulmate)

The gloom and doom of the morning perfectly mirrored Oswald’s sour mood. He stared distastefully through the thin pane of glass that masqueraded as a window. Others might not see the farce, but windows were supposed to frame beauty and keep out the chill--Oswald’s window did neither of these things. So he looked through the thing that called itself a window, deciding how best to tackle the falling rain and keep his hair looking the way he likes. 

 

“Oswald dear, are you awake?” 

 

His mother’s voice echoed on the other side of his door, calm and sweet to scare away the dreary sky. 

 

“Yes mother, I’ll be out for breakfast in a moment.” 

 

Oswald slipped on his dressing gown, enjoying the swooping pattern of its purple brocade. Steeped in luxury, and that’s the way he liked it. He worked through breakfast with disinterest, an increasing trend since nothing seemed of interest as of late. 

 

“Oswald, you eat so slowly and with such sad look on your pretty face,” Gertrud cooed, “tell mother what is wrong.” 

 

The sound of his mother’s voice was enough to lift Oswald’s spirit just enough to crack a small smile. 

 

“Oh it’s the very same thing that’s been bothering me for some time now, mother.” 

 

Gertrud nodded solemnly, clutching a handkerchief to her chest. She sat next to Oswald and took his hand. 

 

“You are upset that you still find no suitors, that is it.” 

 

Oswald groaned and squeezed his mother’s hand, “I’ve found a fine number of suitors mother, the problem exists that none of them happen to be very interesting.” 

 

It was true, Oswald had siphoned through nearly every eligible bachelor in Gotham by that point and not a single one had been to his liking. Not for naught, he had found James Gordon particularly kind hearted and Lucius Fox was undeniably handsome but still the fit wasn’t right. Oswald looked at his mother’s concerned face, finding comfort in her gentle eyes. 

 

“I want something like you and father have, that’s all.”

 

“I was very lucky to find your father  _ kincsem _ , not all are so lucky. You need to find suitor that will treat you with kindness and provide, from that the love will bloom.” 

 

Oswald rolled his eyes, his mother could be terribly old fashion. Oswald was perfectly capable of providing for himself without the helping hand of some boring, old man and his family fortune. 

 

“Mother, I am not looking for a partner so I will be financially well off--though that is a factor, I am not a barbarian--I am looking for someone full of  _ life _ and adventure. Is that not why you married father?” 

 

Gertrud looked sad for a moment, remembering a life before his father’s passing and Oswald immediately felt a pit in his stomach for bringing up the painful memory. Elijah Van Dahl was a prominent figure in their community, upstanding and noble, he was a good man in the eyes of his peers. 

 

Until the hateful King Falcone declared vampires a menace in society and made their extermination his top priority. Oswald remembered the way his mother cried when Madam Mooney delivered the news, that his father had been cornered by a group of vigilante vampire hunters and murdered in cold blood. Oswald had been working under Madam Mooney for some time now, honing his skills in the art of battle. She was a cruel teacher, the reason for Oswald’s limp when he had foolishly let his guard down during a lesson one day, but he admired her strength. A woman of their time to be openly defiant towards King Falcone’s unfair laws should have been a death sentence, but anyone who dared cross her would find death to be a comfort after she was done with them. 

 

Oswald brought his focus back to Gertrud, giving her warm hand another squeeze. 

 

“I am sorry mother, I should not have brought up father.”

 

“No lelkem, it is not bad thing you talk about your father. Elijah was my lélektársi, and I only want to see the same for you, Oswald.” 

 

Something about his mother slipping affectionate words in her native tongue made Oswald feel safe, as if everything would be exactly as she said. He patted her hand and stood to begin readying himself for the day, feeling a bit lighter than when he’d began. 

 

Oswald let the click of the carriage lull him on the way to Madam Mooney’s parlor. His mother didn’t know he worked in a place of such ill repute and it was going to stay that way. Hard enough as it was to have the Madam deliver news of his father’s untimely death, it was entirely something else having for Oswald to explain to his mother why he was in the habit of befriending a woman with her reputation. 

 

“Good morning Oswald, I hope you came prepared for today’s lesson,” Madam Mooney drawled. 

 

“Today and everyday, Madam.” 

 

Oswald bowed with an arm across his waist, his bad leg stuck out in a crooked stance. 

 

“Excellent,  I have something a bit different planned for today.” 

 

Oswald quirked his head in suspicion, “I don’t suppose you intend to ruin my other leg, give me a matching set.” 

 

Madam Mooney chuckled and set the blade she’d been inspecting down on the table beside her. She stood with a grace and poise that Oswald would never understand, let alone embody hard as he tried. 

 

“Charming, but I am afraid that will have to wait for another day. No, I have something a bit more  _ personal  _ planned for you. A little favor, if you don’t mind.” 

 

“Do I have a choice?” 

 

“No.” 

 

He hadn’t thought so anyways. 

 

“Fine, what is this ‘favor’ you ask of me.” 

 

The Madam smiled, it unsettled Oswald, something about it was mischievous and sneaking. He felt his shoulders tense in preparation for whatever blindside she had in mind, she very well might not have been joking about targeting Oswald’s good leg.

 

“I need you to entertain someone for the day. A very important client of mine has a friend of hers that is new to Gotham, says the poor soul doesn’t know anyone outside of her and it is getting rather tiresome.” 

 

Oswald paled, he knew some of the ‘entertainment’ Madam Mooney got up to with her other employees and the prospect made him ill. 

 

“I am not sure I feel entirely comfortable with that, Madam.”  

 

“I know what you’re thinking and I assure you it is nothing of that nature. My client simply wants you to show her friend around, maybe take him to dinner or a show. Whatever you need to do to keep him happy, you will do it.” 

 

Oswald nodded with lips sealed in a tight line. She may have said there would be nothing unseemly about the time spent with this mysterious stranger, but knowing the types of clients that frequented Madam Mooney’s parlor, Oswald wasn’t so sure. 

 

Oswald’s stomach was a flutter of nerves when he went to meet Madam’s client, a nervousness that melted into confusion when he first saw who he was dealing with. A younger man, likely Oswald’s age with a mop of unruly, curly hair plopped on his head. He walked like his limbs were too long for his body, nearly knocking a cart of luggage off the back of a neighboring carriage. Oswald stifled his laugh behind a gloved hand. This man was clearly no threat to him or anyone really, he looked to be nothing more than a bumbling idiot with no real sense of his own body. Oswald stepped up and offered to take his bag. 

 

“Oh there’s no need, I can handle it,” he smiled too big for Oswald’s taste, “but thank you.” 

 

He tucked the bag under his arm and held a hand out to Oswald, “Edward Nygma, it’s a pleasure.” 

 

Oswald’s smile was tight, he took the hand tentatively. 

 

“Oswald Cobblepot,” he bowed, “at your service, Mr. Nygma.” 

 

“No, please--no need for such formality, call me Edward.” 

 

His eyes were earnest and soft. Oswald found his face charming in a pitiful kind of way, like a beggar child or a dog on the street. 

 

“Of course, Edward. The pleasure is all mine, but I am afraid Madam Mooney has told me very little about you so you will have to oblige me with the details on our way to dinner.” 

 

Oswald held out his arm for Edward, annoyingly delighted by the look of sweet shock on his face. 

 

“Well go on,” Oswald urged with a breathy laugh, “I don’t bite.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Edward Nygma was the oddest man Oswald had ever met, he was certain of that within a few moments of meeting him. He seemed to blather on nonstop about science and the natural world, hardly stopping to take a breath. Oswald had almost no clue about what he was saying and only interjected with the affirming noises and the occasional, ‘ _ fascinating’  _ to prove he was still listening. 

 

“Did you know that mosquitoes are particularly more active during a full moon?”

 

This fact caught Oswald’s attention. 

 

“Ah, I always figured they were more like the vampires of the insect world, but I suppose that makes them more werewolf than vampire.”

 

“Yes, vampires and werewolves. If you like that sort of thing."

 

Oswald stopped in his tracks, of all the strange things his companion had said that evening this was the most perplexing. 

 

“You say that as if you don’t agree with, ‘that sort of thing’. Are you saying you find it to be an unfavorable quality?” 

 

Oswald crossed his arms over his chest and sized Edward up, narrowing his eyes at the blanching scientist. 

 

“No! I don't mean to say it is unfavorable. I only mean--well, it is quite a ridiculous train of thought, you have to admit as much.” 

 

“I don’t  _ have _ to admit anything. Vampires, werewolves, faeries--they are not the stuff of legend Edward and I resent your saying that such things are ridiculous.” 

 

“I am sorry, Oswald. My intentions were not to offend you,” he reached a hand out but seemed to think better of it, “I only find such matters to be somewhat overrated. So many citizens are focused on the creatures of mystery and legend that have long since been realized when true, hard science is right under their noses, just begging to be discovered. Besides, King Falcone wiped out most of the vampires in this area, I know the other mythics have fallen into hiding to protect themselves.” 

 

Oswald felt a swell of anger in his chest when Edward mentioned the extermination of vampires, tears stung at his eyes and threatened to fall as he remembered his mother’s sorrowful wail when the news of his father’s death reached them. 

 

“I do not think you should talk so passively about the murder of countless innocent men and women, simply because they were a threat to the King’s fragile ego."

 

Edward looked around frantically to spot any King’s guard that might have overheard, he clasped a hand over Oswald’s mouth and pulled him into a nearby alley. Oswald was immediately overcome with a flood of self preservation in his chest, Edward didn’t strike him as a threat but one could never be too careful. He ripped the hand away from his mouth, bent Edward’s arm around and between his shoulder blades to pin him against a damp brick wall. 

 

“Do not  _ dare _ to lay a hand on me one more time, Mr. Nygma. Is that clear?” 

 

Edward shook his head in fervent understanding. 

 

“My deepest apologies, I only wanted to keep anyone from overhearing what you said about the King.”

 

“I don’t care about some righteous, ridiculous King. I was able to disarm you without issue, don’t assume my disability breeds fragility,” Oswald hissed low in Edward’s ear, “you wouldn’t live to regret it.”  

 

“I am sure I believe you. Now, Oswald if you would be so kind as to release my arm so I might remove myself from this damp wall, something is beginning to soak into my jacket.” 

 

Oswald released him, putting a fair bit of distance between them. Edward rubbed at his wrist and gave Oswald a gracious smile. 

 

“Thank you, you have a very strong grip.”

 

“Madam Mooney is a very good teacher.”

 

“Right, Ms. Kringle informed me that was who set this excursion up. A dear friend of a friend, I admire her already from what I’ve heard though I can’t say I’ve gotten the chance to meet her,” Edward said with real regret in his voice. 

 

Oswald wondered to himself how this mouse of a man had survived infancy, it seemed like a soft wind would knock him over. 

 

“Ms. Kringle is who Madam Mooney said was worried about your knowing few people in Gotham. Is she your--,” Oswald stopped himself. 

 

It was rather impolite to talk about someone else’s courtship without express permission, he could see a blush bloom on Edward’s cheeks even in the dusk of the evening. 

 

“Oh goodness no, Ms. Kringle is a wonderful woman and a fantastic friend, but I’m afraid the buck stops there. Besides, she has been newly wed to Ms. Ivy Pepper. She works for Madam Mooney, perhaps you two know each other?” 

 

He knew her. The fact was Oswald had never seen her far from Madam Mooney’s sight since she began working at the parlor, he always supposed there was something between them but Oswald was quite clueless when it came to affairs of the heart. 

 

“Ivy, yes I know her. I cannot say we are close but she is an important confidant for Madam Mooney. Congratulations to the happy couple, I wish them all the good grace this world has to offer."

 

Edward stepped out from the alley, brushing stray bits of muck off his coat. 

 

“I’m sorry for pinning you against the wall.” 

 

Oswald was hardly sorry at all, but appearances but be kept. 

 

“No bother, you were merely trying to protect yourself. It was quite a thrill if I’m being honest.” 

 

When Edward winked at him Oswald looked around in bewilderment as if it could have been meant for anyone else. So not only was he completely mad, but now he was being cheeky. Fantastic. Oswald mourned for himself and decided this night had better earn him a very,  _ very _ large favor. 

 

* * *

 

When they were sat for dinner everything returned to normal. As normal as the bonkers scientist could be, that is. Edward went back to rattling off useless information that Oswald would hardly entertain a second time, only stopping to give his usual hums of agreement and frowns of dissent when they were called for. 

 

“Forgive me, I’ve been going on all night like this. Tell me something about yourself Oswald, how long have you worked for Madam Mooney?” 

 

Oswald took a sip of wine, surprised and suspicious that Edward was actually curious about him. 

 

“I’ve worked for the Madam nearly two years now, she took me under her wing as an apprentice shortly before my father’s death--after that she began training me to fend for myself. I have her to thank for this charming limp.” 

 

“I think it is a fine limp,” Edward shrunk back when Oswald looked at him, “I only mean it gives character. It’s interesting--like a story.” 

 

“I’m sure I do not share your view but I suppose I am thankful nonetheless.” 

 

“I am sorry to hear about your father, it must have been terrible.”

  
Edward’s sad eyes put a funny feeling in Oswald’s chest, he couldn’t place it but suddenly his hands itched to reach out in some soothing gesture. He grabbed tighter to the stem of his glass to keep those ideas quiet. 

 

“Yes, the nature of it was especially devastating.”

 

“Accident?” 

 

 

“Murder. A mob of vampire hunters cornered him while he was out collecting ingredients for dinner, carelessly threw his body into a nearby trash heap like he meant nothing at all.” 

 

It was hardly proper dinner conversation, but Oswald wanted to make it very clear to Edward why he had been so upset by their earlier conversation. The pain in his face told Oswald he hadn’t missed the mark. 

 

“Oswald, I am  _ so _ sorry. If I had known-”

 

“Think nothing of it, just remember yourself the next time either of us bring up mythics of any kind.” 

 

Edward nodded solemnly and stared blankly at his full plate. 

 

“My mother still talks about him as if he is still alive,” Oswald continued, “you know, I have truly never seen two souls more perfect for each other than my mother and father.” 

 

Edward sat up a bit taller, that ridiculous smile back in place. 

 

“I think that’s lovely, they are very lucky.” 

 

Edward looked wistful for a moment, like his mind was far from the crowded restaurant. 

 

“Lélektársi, is what she called them.”

 

“Hungarian if I’m not mistaken.” 

 

“You’ve got a keen ear, I’m sure you must have a whole wealth of information stowed away somewhere.” 

 

“I have had many, many years to learn.”

 

Oswald thought that was an odd thing to say, surely Edward was not much older than him, and if he was it was masterfully disguised. They continued the night with a bit more participation from Oswald once Edward began asking questions about his mother and her native Hungary. After dinner they walked along the emptying streets with only the gentle breeze and a few swaying drunkards passed out on sidewalks for company. 

 

“Tell me Edward, you seem to know your way around Gotham fairly well, you say you were born here and yet your friend Ms. Kringle described you as something of a recluse.” 

 

Edward was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

 

“I try to make myself scarce, have the odd friendship here and there but mostly I keep to myself. I find it to be safer that way.” 

 

Oswald laughed, “That is a bit dramatic don’t you think? I mean for heaven’s sake Edward you wouldn’t hurt a fly, and you are rather _interesting_ company to say the least." 

 

 

A shyness overtook Edward, his precarious curls fell into a mess on his forehead when he looked down at his feet. He looked absolutely absurd with his messed hair and too vulnerable expressions. Oswald had the sudden urge to brush the hair from his forehead and rationed with himself that he simply wanted to right Edward's improper wrongs.  

 

“Well, I’m sure you don’t mean it but I appreciate the thought. I know I’m a hard man to be around. I talk too much and I easily upset hot tempered men when I talk disgracefully about mythics,” he shot a crooked smile to Oswald, “so I just find it’s better for everyone if I stay hidden.” 

 

Oswald was quiet for a moment, letting the comfortable silence sit between them as they neared Ms. Kringle’s home where Edward would be staying. It was a lovely little cottage, cozy and inviting. From what Edward had said about her, Oswald assumed it perfectly matched her personality.  

 

They stopped in front of the door, Oswald faced Edward head on. 

 

“For what it’s worth Edward, I originally did this as a favor for Madam Mooney but I would gladly lend audience to your incessant science talk on my own time.” 

 

Edward’s face was a heart wrenching mixture of disbelief and gratitude, something expectant muddled the entire picture. Oswald extended his hand and stifled a gasp when Edward gently brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles.

 

“Goodnight, Oswald.”

 

He swallowed around where his heart had lodged in his throat. He hadn't even managed to choke out a proper goodbye, entirely embarrassed by the curious way Edward seemed to conduct himself. Jumping to a first name basis, looking so untidy in public, and now performing such an act of affection when they'd hardly been properly introduced! The entire evening left Oswald feeling scandalized and seething on his journey home. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Oswald bared the brunt of his mother’s questioning with a grimace.

 

“Why must you insist on scaring your mother to death,” she cried, dabbing her handkerchief at dry eyes. 

 

Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose, “Mother, I’ve already told you, I was out on an assignment for work. 

 

“Oh and other thing you never tell me--where you work, for what I know you go sticking your neck in most dangerous part of town!”

 

“Mother, now you are just finding things to be upset about,” Oswald crouched in front of her, trying to hide his wince of pain when he put pressure on his bad leg, “I promise I was safe. I was with someone else, we only had dinner and then I walked him home. That is all.”

 

Oswald brushed the messy blonde curls from his mother’s face and kissed her forehead, mirrored the way she used to comfort him when he was a young boy. Oswald felt a swell of pride at being able to care for his mother the way she had always done for him. 

 

“You were out on date,  _ alone _ .” 

 

“You seem to have recovered quickly,” Oswald mumbled, “I wasn’t alone and it wasn’t a date. I was accompanying someone as a favor to my employer.” 

 

The word favor implied Oswald might have had a choice in the matter but that was patently untrue. His night with Edward was many things; odd, enigmatic, and at times relentlessly infuriating. But it certainly was not a date, and even if it was Oswald would be the one to decide that. 

 

Gertrud narrowed her eyes and leaned in to inspect Oswald’s face as if the entirety of last night was etched in ink on his skin.

 

“You are keeping me from something,” she concluded. 

 

“My goodness, mother this is not some ploy to revolt against you. I was out with a friend of my employer, we had dinner and some pleasant conversation but that is the end of it.” 

 

Gertrud’s expression morphed into something more suspicious than Oswald felt comfortable with. 

 

She held Oswald’s face in her hands, “You say conversation was pleasant, was he a handsome man? Worthy of my little Kapelput?” 

 

Oswald’s ears bloomed red and he knew his mother noticed. He pulled her hands away from his face and placed them in her lace adorned lap. 

 

“Mother, it’s nothing like that. Now, I have to head to work so are you quite done with this interrogation?” 

 

Gertrud clasped her hands to her chest, cooing all manner of incoherent words in her native tongue. The moment Oswald heard her mutter something about marriage in the midst of it all sent him eagerly out the door. 

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Oswald right on time,” Madam Mooney drawled, “I have someone I want you to meet.”

 

Oswald noted the woman that stood next to Madam Mooney. She had a gentle face and impossibly kind eyes, her hair pulled back to compliment her defined features, she looked entirely too good for the parlor. Oswald noticed right away that she had similar glasses to Edward’s but couldn’t understand for the life of him why he’d remember such a small detail. 

 

She extended a hand to Oswald, “I’m so glad to finally meet the man behind all of Edward’s babbling.” 

 

Her smile was big and bright, small dimples in her cheeks that morphed her into something even more cherubic. Realization dawned on Oswald when he took her hand. 

 

“You must be Ms. Kringle, I assure you the pleasure’s all mine. I’ve heard so much about you already.”

 

“We seem to know enough about the other with the help of a certain second party, perhaps you should call me Kristen.” 

 

Oswald returned the smile, “Kristen, it’s a delight,” 

 

“Thank you for taking Edward out last night, it’s been years since I’ve seen him so happy.” 

 

Oswald chalked his embarrassment up to Kristen discussing such personal feelings so freely, he could see why the two of them worked so well together. 

 

“It was no trouble at all, I rather enjoyed our conversations--that is to say the ones where I was able to get a word in.” 

 

Kristen laughed and rested a hand on her cheek, “I’m sure I know the feeling, Edward just gets so excited to have a new ear for his ramblings. I hope he didn’t take over the entire night. What was the interest this time?” 

 

“Mostly insects.” 

 

“Yes, one of his more unsavory discussion topics.”

 

Oswald delighted to hear how close Edward and Kristen seemed to be, tainted with a small bit of jealousy just the same. 

 

“I wanted to invite you for dinner tonight. Ivy is an excellent cook and I have a feeling the stories I’ve heard about you will be far more interesting with the subject there.”

 

Kristen and Ivy, Edward and himself. Could be great fun, could be trouble. 

 

“It would be my honor, I’ll bring a nice bottle of wine from my father’s cellar.” 

 

“You’re too kind,” Kristen’s smile was like looking into the sun, “I’ll see you tonight and Fish, thank you again for introducing us.” 

 

Kristen left with her curled hair bouncing behind her. Oswald could understand why Edward had spoken so well of her, he hadn’t known another woman besides his mother could be so warm. 

 

“It seems you got along  _ very _ well with Mr. Nygma last night.” 

 

Oswald flushed, the room feeling a few degrees cooler once Kristen left. 

 

“We had a pleasant time, when I wasn’t pinning him against a wall for pulling me into an alley with his hand over my mouth,  _ Fish _ ,” Oswald shot back. 

 

Madam Mooney’s face grew cruel and she stuck a sharp finger in Oswald’s face, “Don’t get smart with me, boy. It’d be a shame if I had to ruin that other leg of yours so soon.” 

 

* * *

 

When night fell, Oswald made his way to Kristen’s home with his father’s best Riesling in hand. He vaguely remembered the way, having to turn around a few times during his journey. He must have been more distracted by Edward than he’d remembered.

 

Edward answered the door, his face outlined in a halo of light shining behind him. The warm smell of fresh bread and roasting vegetables wafted to Oswald, he couldn’t tell the difference between nerves and hunger fluttering around his stomach. He chose to believe it was hunger. Elijah Van Dahl did not raise a cowardly son whose knees grew weak every time a handsome man looked his way. 

 

“Oswald,” Edward’s breath caught when he spoke, “you look enchanting. Please, come in.” 

 

Alright, perhaps a bit of weakness was to be expected. 

 

Oswald looked on the domestic scene with fondness. Kristen and Ivy were huddled in the kitchen, an arm around each other’s waists as they poured over a recipe for some kind of cake. The table was set, either pair on each side. Oswald should have suspected as much, he felt like he’d walked in on a joke but someone had forgotten to let him in on the punchline. 

 

“I’ll pour us some wine,” Edward offered. 

 

His fingers brushed Oswald’s when he took the bottle, not something Oswald would have noticed if it were anyone else. He was getting quite fed up with being so affected by Edward. Dinner passed with plenty of pleasant conversation, Oswald noticed Edward seemed to be more corralled with Kristen around to pull him back from the precipice of oversharing. 

 

“Edward, how about we let your guest tell us about himself,” she gestured to Oswald and shot a look to Edward. 

 

“I promise Kristen, it’s alright. I’m afraid there’s not much to tell, I believe Edward must have covered a fair bit of it last night.” 

 

“Oswald, we both work for the same terrifying woman,” Ivy chimed, “I know as well as anyone here that there must be stories.” 

 

“Alright I confess, but most of my stories are a bit gruesome for the dinner table. I’ve been working under Madam Mooney for some time, learning under her skilled hand and doing the odd job when I’m needed. I’m sure Edward told you she’s the one to thank for my leg.” 

 

Kristen looked sad for a moment, “Yes, I’ve heard. Fish was always too quick with her temper, I’m sorry she went so far, Oswald.”

 

Suddenly Oswald felt embarrassed for broaching the subject, Madam Mooney and Kristen were friends after all. Not that Oswald could understand how a woman so warm could bond with someone carved from pure ice.  

 

“I’ve long since forgiven Madam Mooney, the past is the past and neither of us can change that.”

 

Ivy spoke up, “Oswald, I don’t believe I know why you are training under Madam.” 

 

Oswald felt the familiar weight of discomfort on his shoulders from when he’d explained the circumstances surrounding his father’s death to Edward. 

 

“I’m afraid that is yet another sorrowful tale in the terribly long succession that is my past. I worked for Madam Mooney as an errand boy hardly two months when my father was killed by a group of rogue vampire hunters.” 

 

Ivy wrapped her arms around a visibly upset Kristen. 

 

Kristen reached a comforting hand across the table, “Oswald I am so sorry, you must have been terrified.” 

 

Oswald heard a bit of Edward in her voice from when he’d expressed his condolences the night before. He felt that stupid bit of jealousy creep behind his eyes. 

 

“I’ve trained under Madam Mooney ever since, I feel a certain responsibility to protect my mother without my father around.”

 

Kristen and Ivy smiled at him with watery eyes, their heads resting against each other. Edward looked particularly upset, his head bowed while he picked uninterested at his plate. Oswald felt guilty for bringing down the mood once again and he offered a gentle touch on Edward’s wrist. 

 

“Really Edward, it’s been long enough. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you all, I suppose I’m making a habit of inappropriate dinner conversation.” 

 

That pulled a laugh from Ivy but Edward still looked down, his free hand came up to wipe at his eyes. Oswald looked helplessly between the girls before Kristen stood and took Edward’s hand. 

 

“I need some help in the kitchen,” she looked to Oswald, “I hope you don’t mind that Ivy keeps you company for a moment.” 

 

Kristen led the somber Edward past kitchen doors, whispers leaked through the wooden boards but too quiet for Oswald to pick anything out. 

 

“Edward is rather touchy around the subject of mythics, vampires especially,” Ivy offered with a glance back at the kitchen. 

 

“That certainly makes sense, he was hardly keen to discuss them while we were together last night.” 

 

“He’s--a very particular man. His methods don’t always make sense and he has trouble understanding why others don’t see the world how he does.”

 

That made perfect sense to Oswald. Edward spoke often of his own scientific endeavors but never seemed to include mythics, though they have long since been assimilated into daily life. There were goblin cobblers and ogres who ran bakeries in some corners of Gotham, they certainly weren’t a secret to anyone. 

 

“Edward seems particularly put off by the idea of vampires, don’t tell me he agrees with King Falcone’s extermination methods?” 

 

Oswald had his fair share of demons but that was something unforgivable in his eyes. He worshiped his father and the species he belonged to. Vampires were clever and cunning, charming in a way Oswald would never understand, he was entirely of the mindset that there would be no better suitor than a vampire. Certainly that was something he would never reveal to his mother as the reason he’d rejected so many men thus far. 

 

Ivy was taken aback, “Goodness,  _ no _ . Edward would never condone such a barbaric law, I assure you. But I think it is up to Edward for him to explain that tumultuous relationship.” 

 

Oswald respected Ivy’s class, she seemed as good a friend to Edward as Kristen and he yearned for the same. Perhaps if it happened that Edward was not a complete idiot in accordance with the King’s horrific laws against vampiric nature, Oswald might just have a chance with the close group of friends. When Kristen finally brought Edward back, Oswald realized it was dangerously close to the time he’d told his mother he’d be home and he wasn’t willing to hear another lecture from her in the morning. 

 

He stood with reluctance, “I’m afraid I should be getting home, mother will worry herself to death if I’m any later.” 

 

Edward suddenly looked desperate. 

 

“I’d be happy to escort you home, Oswald,” his words came too fast. 

 

The offer was not entirely unpleasant but Oswald thought about the improper way Edward seemed to conduct himself in public, being so free with his affections the night before. He wanted to decline but remembered how upset he’d made Edward earlier. Oswald was not a man who lived his life in the debts of others but figured an olive branch wouldn’t hurt. Besides, even with his training Oswald felt safer about the odds of traveling at night in pairs.  

 

“That is very kind of you Edward, I would appreciate the company.” 

 

He thanked Kristen and Ivy for the meal and vowed to host the next one at his own home, promises of his mother’s famous goulash followed them out the door. Edward offered his arm once they set off and Oswald took it with a certain level of caution. 

 

“It’s alright Oswald, I don’t bite,” Edward looked too pleased, clacking his teeth together in a ridiculous pantomime. 

 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, but after your display last night I cannot say I’m so sure anymore.” 

 

“My display?” 

 

“Yes,” Oswald felt his ears bloom red, “when we parted last night and you very brazenly kissed my hand before stealing away.”

 

Edward’s laugh was nowhere near mocking but its cadence still made Oswald’s temper flair. 

 

“Might I ask what’s so  _ utterly _ hilarious about your putting my reputation in danger like that?”

 

“Oswald, surely you cannot be serious.” 

 

Oswald stopped and pulled his arm from Edward’s, shot a challenging look that dared him to keep pushing. Oswald could surely do worse harm than a dirty coat. 

 

“As the plague, Mr. Nygma,” he stepped closer, “I’m sure hiding away in your hovel has left you blind to the customs of developed society, but I was raised not to be so presumptuous when it came to expressions of affection, especially when the other party has hardly made clear indication of reciprocating.” 

 

Oswald huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He had a sneaking suspicion nobody had ever bothered to call Edward on his nonsense behavior and the look of utter shock on his face told Oswald he must have hit the clueless nail on the head. 

 

“I see,” Edward turned from Oswald’s scrutinizing stare, “I had no idea you felt so strongly about this. I apologize if I’ve offended you.” 

 

Oswald felt the flare of fury quell in his stomach. Bothersome man, entirely too easy to forgive with a face overrun by kindness and earnsty. 

 

“Yes--well, I appreciate your apology just see that it will not happen again.” 

 

A quiet moment passed before they began walking again, both of Edward’s arms rested at his side with an appropriate distance kept between himself and Oswald. When they reached his mother’s home, Oswald felt a pang of guilt for scorning his new friend. Though he had deserved it and there was no doubt about that, Oswald didn’t want to leave any ill feelings between them. 

 

“You know Edward, despite your total disregard for social norms and odd choice of conversational topics--I find myself growing to enjoy your company.” 

 

Edward beamed at that, his grin was all teeth and bright eyes, it made Oswald’s chest ache. Edward reached a hand out but seemed to think better of it. 

 

“You’re learning,” Oswald teased. 

 

Edward rubbed self consciously at the back of his neck, like his hands would fly to Oswald if they weren’t kept busy. 

 

“I cannot say I don’t wish to earn the right to be openly affectionate towards you one day, Oswald.”

 

Words--oh, how words could carry the weight of a thousand gentle caresses and shy glances. And there was that bare faced honesty again, the one that drove Oswald mad for a reason that eluded him. Oswald struggled to regain any footing in the conversation, his mouth could only gape when he failed to find the proper response. 

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Edward was wringing nervous hands but his face looked remarkably calm, “I won’t ask you to answer. No matter your response, I only wish for you to be a continual presence in my life.” 

 

Again his hands stuttered to reach out but pulled back. Oswald found himself wishing he hadn’t pulled away that time. 

 

“Goodnight, Oswald.”

  
  
Edward bowed and left Oswald standing slack jawed at his front door, he was sure there would never be a of understanding Edward Nygma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I'm a big lesbian if you couldn't tell from the way i describe kristen like she created sunshine (because she did) anyways moving is really stressful and hard and I wont get to update this baby as often as I'd like but i am trying i will not abandon it!!!!


End file.
